


glory and gore

by zombiepops



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, modern mythology, sangyeon is hades, sunwoo is persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: They meet in a freshly harvested field, sun setting right in front of their eyes but the dirt that is still warm between their toes. Where an undead flower basks in the warmth of spring, the only undead entity on the Earth to survive without immediately withering away, but it’s because of one reason: Persephone, the entity of spring.It’s the place where the death of the flowers the spring god attended is, a vastly large meadow.  The meadow, conveniently named Persephone’s Meadow, is where their powers intersect.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. bond between brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts), [eccenteric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccenteric/gifts).



In a large house with an even larger garden, Persephone and Dionysus bid their farewells. Dionysus, in a flowing white coat with a ruby red shirt and white pants, squeezes them tightly. With the passing of the seasons comes the bittersweet recollection of the fact that Persephone will be gone. Persephone will be filling out their duties with Hades in the Underworld, and no matter how many eons go by Dionysus always wishes Persephone could stay. With every passing eon--they’re on the fourth at this point--Dionysus bids Persephone farewell with a bittersweet melancholy and walks them down to the meadow where Persephone will cross over. 

They’re siblings after all, and Dionysus has always hated to be seperated from Persephone. 

This eon’s Dionysus, Jacob, has learned not to take it so hard. He’s learned to take it easy and prepare for Sunwoo’s departure. He’s had to in order to deal with the loneliness that comes from having his only sibling whisked away for months out of the year, leaving him alone in their giant house. Every ounce of spring vanishes, leaving Dionysus behind in a cold winter’s haze without their only sibling. 

“I wish you could stay for another week more, Sunwoo,” Jacob says, giving his brother a tight squeeze. 

“Eventually the winter has to come,” Sunwoo replies, “I can’t just ignore my husband for six more months, Jacob. That would wreak havoc on the very fabric of the world.”

“That’s true,” Jacob sighs. “Do you have everything you need? Hermes’s schedule? Your traditional clothing?” 

“I've got everything I need in the bag,” Sunwoo tells him. “I’m gonna miss you, Cob.” 

“And I’ll miss you, Sunny” Jacob says, squeezing Sunwoo in a tight hug for one more time before he lets him go into the meadow. “Take care. And tell Thanatos to come around some time. He’s an old friend I haven’t seen in a while.” 

+

They meet in a freshly harvested field, sun setting right in front of their eyes but the dirt that is still warm between their toes. Where an undead flower basks in the warmth of spring, the only undead entity on the Earth to survive without immediately withering away, but it’s because of one reason: Persephone, the entity of spring.

It’s the place where the death of the flowers the spring god attended is, a vastly large meadow. The meadow, conveniently named Persephone’s Meadow, is where their powers intersect.

“You’re late this year, you know,” the god of death says, raising a brow. “Sangyeon keeps talking my ear off about when you’re coming back, so much so that he almost set the Hellfire out on me when I told him I didn’t particularly care.” The god of death is dressed in a black hoodie with a skull on the arm and black jeans. His scythe is slung over his back like a guitar and he’s waiting under the shade of a large tree. Sunwoo’s outfit is simple: a flowing white shirt with blue jeans ripped at the knees. His shoes were beige pointed shoes. 

None of the gods really looked like what humans would assume they were to look like. For starters, they’d be rather confused to see a male Persephone coupled with a male Hades. 

“The summer was good and I stayed later than I should have,” the god of spring smiles, “It’s good to see you, Kevin. I missed you.”

“No one missed you, except for Sangyeon.”

“Of course he missed me. He’s my husband,” Sunwoo sighs, pulling Kevin in for a hug, squeezing just a little bit tighter. His mortal form is young, sharp jawed and slender. Persephone is male this time around, a contrast to the genderless force of power that is Persephone. But he’s beautiful. So, so,  _ so beautiful _ . “And so did you, don’t lie to me Kevin.” 

“Seriously, hands off, Sunwoo,” Kevin says, but it was affectionate. He’s not smitten with the god of spring like Sangyeon was, but even Kevin couldn’t forget that youthful spirit he brought to the Underworld. The liveliness, some might say, is associated with him. The comedy is also, so Kevin can’t even be upset when Sunwoo doesn’t let go. “I am quite literally the god of death, Sunwoo. I don’t hug--”

“Enough,” Sunwoo counters, “You definitely do  _ not _ get enough hugs, Kevin.” Around them grass sprouts, moving and tangling stalks around Kevin’s bare feet. He yelps, looking down at the grass that still moves around him. “Even an all-powerful death god needs snuggles, despite his immense disdain for anything warm and living.” 

“I don’t snuggle, Sunwoo,” Kevin says, trying to peel away from him. “Are we taking the long way, or the portal? I wouldn’t want you to get sick, your Highness.”

“That was literally only once and it was like five centuries ago,” Sunwoo huffs, “And that was because I hadn’t eaten a damn thing before I had left.” 

“It was a century ago at most,” Kevin replies, gesturing over his shoulder. “The portal is the fastest way, and Sangyeon is in a really bad mood considering the fact that you were supposed to be in the Underworld weeks ago. The sooner I get you to him, the better it will be for everyone.” 

“That’s stretching it just a little bit,” Sunwoo protests, “I stayed longer because I was kept longer. That’s all.” Sunwoo laughs quietly to himself, “Sangyeon, that big baby. Couldn’t wait just a week longer out of six months?”

“We’re going through the portal then,” Kevin says. He secures his scythe to his back and, with a wave of his hand, opens the portal to the Underworld. “Your babysitter knows you’re leaving?” 

“Jacob? He’s not my babysitter, he’s my brother,” Sunwoo laughs, “Why, wanna meet him?” 

Kevin’s cheeks turn as red as they can beneath his pale skin. “Forget it, let’s go.” 

“You’d like him,” Sunwoo says from beside Kevin. “He’s the god of parties, drinking-” Sunwoo wags his eyebrows. “Baby making. He’s a fun guy, good too.” 

“I’m the god of death,” Kevin whines, gesturing for the portal to open. When it opens, it’s a swirling vortex of purple and silver. It glitters and glows, far less intimidating when Sunwoo comes around than its normal frightening flat purple and silver. “What did you do to my portal?” Kevin shrieks, “Why is it glittering and sparkling? It’s supposed to be foreboding! It looks like something from a child’s movie.”

“Must be the fact that I’m coming over,” Sunwoo replies, tapping a finger on his chin. “Didn’t Sangyeon say something about making it less intimidating for me when I come over? So I don’t run off out of fear again?” 

“It could be,” Kevin thinks out loud, “But I absolutely hate that it glitters and sparkles-- ”

“It’s okay, Reaper,” Sunwoo smiles, “It looks beautiful. Alive, even.” 

+

When they step inside, the portal pulses purple and silver all around them. 

Even after eons of back and forth through this portal, it still feels fresh and new. It’s exciting and inviting. Sunwoo steps inside, arm securely wrapped around Kevin’s as they prepare for the bumpy ride and--in what seems like an instant--they’re in the entrance to the Underworld. 

Even in the coldness of the Underworld, Sunwoo feels something akin to the warmth of the sun on his skin.


	2. arrival in the underworld

The entrance to the Underworld, quite literally, is a waiting area. Specifically: a courtroom waiting area.

Souls were brought to the waiting room by Thanatos---who goes by the name Kevin these days---and sat in an orderly fashion. Some of them are shell shocked, confused as to why they’re here, and others are content. Sunwoo smiles, running his hands on the walls of his second home. Each of the souls had a number and, as they were called, they went to pay a visit to Hades, the King of the Underworld--who goes by Sangyeon---to determine where they’d end up. 

Although, now that Sunwoo thinks of it, there really is no determining where people end up. Whether or not they’ve damned their souls is already marked on their paperwork. All Sangyeon does is tell them what they already know. 

Elysium was the land of the blessed, where heroes and saviours spent their afterlife. Normal humans always try to barter their way into Elysium, but are always unsuccessful. Not everyone is a hero, and it takes an immense sacrifice to end up in Elysium. Tartarus is the exact opposite. The wicked spend their eternal afterlife in Tartarus. Most normal humans end up in the Asphodel Meadows, where everything was alright. 

Sunwoo frequents the Asphodel Meadows, to talk to the souls when Sangyeon has long nights of judging souls. 

Kevin leads Sunwoo through the rows of souls, though Sunwoo remembers the path as well as Kevin did. It was the only thing that kept him from his husband. “That’s cute,” Sunwoo coos, “The giant painting of Cerberus playing poker is new, huh?”

People waiting turn towards the sound of Sunwoo’s voice, but flinch away from Kevin--understandable, considering the fact that the last time they’d seen him, he’d taken them from their loved ones through death--but instinctively smile at Sunwoo. He’s a source of warmth in this chilling hell, brightening the Underworld. 

They act like everything will be alright now that he’s there. Sunwoo isn’t sure if that’s naivety or the need to attach to something human.

Kevin shrugs. “Everything here changes so often I don’t even bother to remember how it looks, if I’m honest with you.” Kevin looks at the long line in front of the Judgement room and winces. “Sheesh, a hurricane in America. That’s gonna leave a mark on the country.” 

“Do you need to go? I can get to Sangyeon my own,” Sunwoo insists. Sunwoo untangles his arm from Kevin’s, beginning to walk towards the side door to Sangyeon’s chamber. Kevin follows him still and causes Sunwoo to raise his brow. 

“No, it’s okay,” Kevin insists, “I _am_ taking care of it and here with you at the same time.” Sunwoo smiles in response, wrapping his arm around Kevin’s once again as they walk together. Sunwoo notes how many things have changed since he’s last visited--for example, there is definitely more colors in the main lobby. 

With those changes, however, come some Sunwoo isn't particularly fond of--like the fake potted greenery, which causes Sunwoo to roll his eyes. 

“Fake plants?” Sunwoo asks, “Seriously?” 

“Real plants don’t survive here,” Kevin says. Remembering that Sunwoo was the god of spring and greenery, Kevin blinks. “I mean, yeah. That’s what seems like, doesn’t it? When did he even have the time?” 

“He must have missed me,” Sunwoo says lightly, flicking his hands toward the plants. They spring to life, switching from plastic, to living greenery. “He could have sent a letter or something. I don't do much on the surface besides bringing spring, a letter would have been nice.”

“It would be a thousand page manifesto on his devotion to you and your body,” Kevin says, side-stepping a pair of toddlers playing in the aisle. Their clothing is sopping wet, something that Sunwoo frowns at. _They must have drowned,_ Sunwoo thinks “Are you really sure you want something like that coming into existence? Because I certainly don’t.”

“Why?” Sunwoo laughs, “Because you’d be the one proofreading it?”

“That’s exactly why,” Kevin replies, “Even though I am into the arts, I’d rather not read a thousand word piece about how soft your--” 

“Okay, okay, okay I get it,” Sunwoo interrupts, “There are children right in front of us, why would you talk about that?” 

“Hey, you’re the one who asked,” Kevin says defensively, “And, just so you know, if that ever happens I’m causing a disaster to get out of it. So, if you ever hear about a devastating hurricane, or something of the likes, that’s probably why.” 

“Just don’t cause a drought and I’ll leave you alone.” Sunwoo pauses, considering what he said, before he adds, “No locusts or frogs either. Those little fuckers destroy my crops and it’s annoying. If you cared about me, you’d curse the earth with a plague of bees.” Sunwoo whispers quietly to himself, “They need it up there.”

Kevin looks at Sunwoo with a raised brow. “Sunwoo, I can’t get away with plagues. They’re too predictable.” Kevin seems upset by this, something that Sunwoo will never begin to understand. “I’m not allowed to have fun with death anymore.”

“If Sangyeon makes you fix it, that is divine intervention, Kev. And secondly,” Sunwoo laughs, “Weren’t you the same one who killed someone with a single lego block? Don’t even try to pull one over on me, Kevin.” Sunwoo approaches the door, “He’s in his office, right?” 

Kevin tries to not look guilty and fails. Sunwoo picks up on this, nudging Kevin slightly. 

“What?” he asks, “Is it bad? How bad is it?”

“Sunwoo,” Kevin says. Sunwoo pauses.

“Yes, Kevin?”

“There’s a throne for you too, you know.”

“He didn’t,” Sunwoo gasps. He whacks Kevin’s arm. “He didn’t, Kevin, tell me he didn’t.” 

Kevin throws his hands up in the air. “It’s not awful or anything, I just couldn’t talk him out of it.

“I’ll fill your bed with undying vines if he makes me sit on it and I’ll laugh when you can’t kill them.” Sunwoo humphs. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “He really must have me, huh Kev?” 

“Yeah,” Kevin replies, “We both kinda missed you.” Kevin freezes for a second, then hugs Sunwoo back. “Welcome home, Sunwoo.”

+

“One more step and you damn yourself to Tartarus,” Sunwoo hears Sangyeon growl.

“I know you didn’t forget what time of year it is, my Lord,” Sunwoo says softly, causing Hades to turn all of his power and attention in Sunwoo’s direction. He bears the full weight of Hades’s god form until it gets cleared with a wave of their hand, god form melting away to reveal Sangyeon--who walks across the room to scoop Sunwoo up in his arms, warmth from his most current incarnation of Hades comforting Sunwoo. “You’re so grumpy, old man, what happened to you while I was away?” Sunwoo laughs, giving Sangyeon a kiss. 

“I’m sorry for growling at you like that, my blossom.” Sangyeon apologizes, taking a step towards Sunwoo. He grips his hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss onto it. “You won’t believe how many sentences I’ve had to review where a soul believes we’ve sentenced an innocent to Tartarus,” Sangyeon sighs, “If I hear trial by jury one more time, I’m going to set people on fire and send them _all_ to Tartarus.” 

“Oh, baby. That must suck.” Sunwoo doesn’t even blink when Sangyeon’s golden portal opens up behind him, leading him through the portal to their room instead of the judgement chambers where they were before. The sound of jazz comes from the skull shaped gramophone sat atop the black and red dresser, as Sangyeon trails his fingertips across. “You wanna take it out on me, baby?”

“If you’re okay with it,” Sangyeon Sangyeon make a noise, like he was deeply considering the thought of taking a break. “I’ll take my time with this,” Sangyeon says, “I wanna see if we can make the headboard sprout orchids again.” He walks Sunwoo back toward the bed, stripping them both out of their clothes. 

Sunwoo laughs, gasping when Sangyeon slides between his legs. “I’m not a virgin anymore, remember?” Sunwoo says, shrugging off his jacket, “If you want the headboard to erupt in flowers again, you’re going to have to try just a _little_ _bit_ harder.”

“Harder isn’t an issue,” Sangyeon replies, sucking a possessive little hickey onto the column of Sunwoo’s throat. “You come pretty quickly when you’re overwhelmed, anyway. It’s okay if I overwhelm you? Make you beg for it?” His hands rake up Sunwoo’s side, eliciting a shiver from Sunwoo beneath him. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you cry, Sunwoo. Would you hate me if I make you cry?” 

“Fuck, _no_ , Sangyeon,” Their erections fit together in a dry grind between their stomachs. Sunwoo grips the headboard as Sangyeon reaches in the drawer beside him, pulling out supplies that they need for what they’re about to do. When Sangyeon makes eye contact with him, Sunwoo tightens his knees around Sangyeon’s waist. He’s grinning slightly. “Do your worst, my Lord,” Sunwoo breathes.

  
  



End file.
